


Like the Wind

by cleanlittlesecret



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Found Family Dynamics, Gen, Post-Season 2, Stimming, VRAINS Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanlittlesecret/pseuds/cleanlittlesecret
Summary: It feels natural.(Written for the prompt "favorite headcanon.")





	Like the Wind

“What are you doing?”

The answer seemed obvious—Roboppi was pacing around the side room where they kept the fancy chair, flapping her hands hard as she bounced and spun on her toes and humming a makeshift melody that every so often broke into giggles. Ai stood in the doorway with his hand on his hip and one eyebrow raised, so she tried to tame the dance, but the best she could do still had her swaying in place with a grin. “That was a really good episode!”

After another second of staring, Ai nodded. “Ah. That robot show.”

“Mecha! They’re called mecha!”

“Yes, yes.” He tilted his head. “Why do you do that?”

“Watch anime?”

“No, I mean—” A vague wave of his hand. “—all that jumping and stuff. It looks exhausting.”

Another obvious answer: “Because I’m happy.”

After she created her new form, movement had become too tempting for Roboppi to resist. Of course, she’d moved her body before, the stiff work of cleaning giving way to the spontaneous dance of comedy as she developed, but since free will had broken her out of her cramped shell, it felt natural to cut loose—flapping her hands with happiness, bouncing her leg in boredom, pacing a circuit as she thought. Her energy felt boundless, especially when she was in the network rather than the physical world, and the movement linked her to her emotions, those sensations somewhere between her code and her body that were sometimes difficult to grasp.

Still, Ai frowned. “What is it about that show that makes you so excited?”

“Ah! Well—” Roboppi launched into an explanation, but she didn’t get far before Ai shook his head.

“I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about, so just show it to me.”

“Really?!”

He shrugged. “I’m waiting for some data to process, so I don’t have anything better to do. Besides, it’ll be like old times, right?”

Roboppi beamed. “Right, right!” She held up her hand, and a pink orb, the screen they used inside Linguriboh, materialized over her palm and grew as it rose into the air. Reclaiming her seat, Roboppi hugged her legs to her chest, scooted to make room on the chair, and patted the open space beside her. “Hurry! It’s about to start!”

With a low huff, Ai squeezed into the offered seat, and as the opening song she knew so well played once again, Roboppi leaned into his side and drummed her hand against her sternum. It wasn’t _like old times_ actually—this was better.


End file.
